


Realizations

by RoxanneDarknight (Mamastark98)



Series: 10 minute challenge [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Ed is a dumbass, Fix-It, M/M, Oswald loves one (1) Dumbass named Edward, but we love him anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:11:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamastark98/pseuds/RoxanneDarknight
Summary: Ed and Oswald have a moment of Realization.***this is just something I wrote in like 10 minutes because I was bored so yeah. Sorry if the boys seem Out of character and what not.





	Realizations

**Author's Note:**

> Bold italics is the riddler  
> Italics is thoughts

Ed's breath was shaky as he stared down at his hands. He loved Oswald. God how could he be so stupid. How did he miss this? It was right there staring him in the face and he fucking ignored it. For some Kristen Kringle look a like. God he was pathetic. He had ruined one of the best relationships he had ever had because of some woman who liked riddles and looked like his dead ex. There was no way in hell Oswald would ever forgive him. And Ed didnt blame him in the slightest.

 

Oswald sighed as he looked out over the city. He missed Ed. _No, we are not going down this route. Ed doesnt loves me. I need to let it go._ Oswald thought as he shook his head. He had taken a chance and it had been thrown back in face, quiet viciously. Granted, killing Isabelle was not a rational move. But in his defense he had been upset. But he would move on. He didnt need ed. Not in the slightest. _Oh who am I kidding? I need Ed like I need air._ Oswald thought as he glanced over at his Former chief of staff's desk. It was quiet and empty without Ed. No Riddles. No random facts about a random thing.

 

**_He doesnt miss us._ **

Shut up.

**_He could care less about us._ **

I said shut up

**_We had a chance. To be loved by someone who gave a damn about the both of us. And you fucked it up._ **

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Ed screamed slamming his fist into the mirror.

"Well that was rather violent." Oswald commented casually.

"Oswald?" Ed asked in confusion.

"In the flesh. Lee told me about the pills you've been taking to have hullacinations of me. I'm flattered but at the same time, I'm not." Oswald said moving closer to Ed.

"What are you doing here?" Ed asked looking confused.

"I realized that I miss you and I need you." Oswald said with a shrug.

"So even though I betrayed you and got angry and tried to kill you, you still want to see me?" Ed asked looking confused.

"I love you Ed. And do I want to kick you ass for the aforementioned things, yes. Except you getting angry about me killing Isabelle. That's justified, because that was irrational of me." Oswald said with a roll of his eyes.

"Isabella." Ed corrected looking at Oswald, curiosity shining in his eyes.

"Isabella, right." Oswald said with a nod.

"I love you Oswald." Ed said softly, causing Oswald to choke slightly. Oswald stared at Ed for a few minutes before stepping forward and pressing a kiss to Ed's lips.

"You have a long way to go before I fully forgive you, but I love you too, Ed." Oswald said with a soft smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr @depressedpansexualshipper


End file.
